godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4.5 Chapter 10 - Singularity Cult - Gun fight
I try to reach my pocket the one that have a flashbang I took earlier Gabriel: ......... ? Gabriel seem to notice me taking out a flashbang Gabriel: Hey!! Guard #2: Huh?! The guard shift his attention to Gabriel I pull the flashbang's safety pin and throw it at the guard Bang!! Guard #2: Ahhh!! Gabriel start running toward the guard and take him down Good thing I took the flashbang Gabriel: Feww.... Walkie-talkie: More guards is coming on your way> Gabriel: Crap!! Walkie-talkie: Do you copy?> Ken: Wait...... that voice I take the walkie-talkie and answer it Ken: Hey, remember me? Walkie-talkie: Huh, I see. It would be impossible for somebody to get inside> Ken: Do you like what I did to your Aragami? Walkie-talkie: Heh, you gonna pay for it> Ken: I dare ya Walkie-talkie: Hmph!!> Ken: Ugh....... The alarms start sounding and an announce Speaker: There're intruder in the building, all civillian should be in your room. Repeating....> Ken: There goes our cover... Voice: Over here! Someone's voice can be hear from the hallway Ken: Lets hide! Gabriel: Okey We hide behind the doors The guards stop right infront of the door Guy #1: They're gone Guy #2: They must be ran away Guy #3: Lets splits up Guy #1: Good idea The guards splits up And we come out from our hiding spot Ken: We may need to spill some blood Gabriel: Im ready for that I switch my FNL firing mode to burst Ken: Let's go! Gabriel: Alright! We head out of the room but there was a guard standing there the whole time Guard: Hey!! point his gun at Ken and Gabriel Ken: Crap! I immediately turn around and shoot his head. After that, I quickly chase up Gabriel Gabriel: So..... whats the plan? Ken: Lets find the boss' room first Gabriel: Alright We continue running down the corridor We are close to a corner Guard #1: There's a gun shot from over here! As we meet face to face at the corner, I smack his face with my gun's buttstock and knocking him out The other guards stop in their surprise I shoot one of the guard, making the rest cover their's face from blood Then, I give a really good kick to one other guard's stomach and smack the other 2 guards Ken: Come on, we dont have anytime to stop Gabriel: R-right.... We continue running and we come up to a double doors I take a little peek and it seems that this the gathering hall Ken: There is a lot of people here, some of them are unarmed Gabriel: Anything else? Ken: There're two pillars right next to the doors. We should use it as a cover Gabriel: Got it We kick the doors, suprising everyone and we rush to the pillars Guard #1: Its the intruder! Guard #2: Every civillian, run away from here!! Some of the civillian start running away, screaming Few of the guard start shooting at us Guard #1: Keep supressing them, Im going to throw a granade! That guard pull the safety pin and throw the granade infront of the doors Ken: Tch! I kick the granade out of the way and its exploded Some of the guard got scared of the explosion and cover their face Then, I shoot some of the guard but... Ken: Argh, out of ammo.... I hide behind the pillar again and reload my gun Gabriel: Ken!! Ken: Huh!? I turn to my back and theres a guard aiming at me Shit, I still not finish reloading my gun! The guard shoot his gun ....... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic